Kanji Tatsumi/Quotes
Character Introduction *''Hah! If you got a problem, I'll take you down, too! Just kick back and watch... I'll take care of there bozos!'' Battle Quotes * "Asshole!" * "Crush 'em!" * "Kick their asses!" * "Ya' want some!?" * "Come on out!" * "Get up, punk!" * "You ready for this!?" * "Takin' you down!" * "Man up!" * "Get lost!" * "How'd you like that!?" * "See ya'!" * "You can't run!" * "Get wrecked!" * "Get back here!" * "Aw man!" * "What's wrong? You givin' up?" (Idle) * "What the...!?" * "I ain't done!" (Recovering) * "You're goin' nowhere! Hah! There! See ya'!" (when using Distortion Skill, Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) * "Here goes! Ora! You're a weaklin! Shutdown!" (when using Distortion Skill, Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) * "You've got no chance!" (Additional hit from Distortion Skill, Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) * "Think you can take me, do ya'?" (Additional hit from Distortion Skill, Ass Whoopin', Tatsumi-Style) * "I'll break you in half!" (initiating Distortion Skill, Burn To A Crisp!) * "Gotcha! Come! Crush 'em to dust!" (when using Distortion Skill, Burn To A Crisp!) * "One more's for ya'!" (when following up ally's Distortion Skill) * "I'll blow you away!" ''(Activating Resonance Blaze) * ''"I'M KANJI FREAKIN' TATSUMI!" (Activating Resonance Blaze) * "Come on!" (initiating Astral Skill, The Man Series: Brofist) * "Get ready to get hurt! Only takes one punch! Feel it all the way! Yeah!" (during Astral Skill, The Man Series: Brofist) Pre-Battle Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager : Tager: ''The difference in our power is... Hmmm... we’ll have to be careful. : Kanji: Heh, don’t sweat the small stuff. You just gotta win, right? Easy. Azrael : Kanji: Don’t you dare hold back! A real man goes all out! : Azrael: Depends on the prey. It’s hardly any fun if you break them too quickly. Celica Ayatsuki Mercury :Kanji: Bring it! I'll kick BOTH your asses! :Celica: No fighting! Stop them, Minerva! '' Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Kanji: ''You don't want to get hurt. Just leave this one to me. :Jubei: Hmph! Don't count me out yet whippersnapper! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Kanji: ''Okay. Just watch, Senpai. Kanji Tatsumi’s about to fight like a man! : Yu: Good. I’ll try to keep up. Yosuke Hanamura : Yosuke: Alright, don’t get too fired up, okay? Stay cool... Y’cool? : Kanji: Heh, how can I call myself a real man if this didn’t get me fired up? Bring it on! Yukiko Amagi : Kanji: Stay back, Senpai. I can handle these losers. : Yukiko: Thank you, but no. I’m fighting too. I don’t need to be protected anymore. Naoto Shirogane :Kanji: Hell yeah! Let's get this done! :Naoto: Right. Let's show them our strength. Under Night In-Birth Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Let's go, little boy. : Kanji: Wha-- Don't treat me like some brat! ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Kanji: ''In a fight, the first to flinch loses. Time to get fired up! :Yang: Guess it means I won't lose! This will be easy. Victory Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager : Tager: ''You’re a second-rate soldier. : Kanji: Looks like we just muzzled our way through. Azrael : Azrael: Weaklings like you aren't worth listening to! : Kanji: Heh, see ya! Men speak with their fists! Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: And that's why fighting is bad. Understand? : Kanji: Y-Yes, ma'am... Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Jubei: That's the end of that. Take stock of your abilities. :Kanji: Aww man, I just... I just want to pet him! ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Kanji: ''Hey Senpai, I really think the battle is... : Yu: Heh. "The heart of manliness," right? : Kanji: Yeah, yeah! Nice Senpai! Yosuke Hanamura : Kanji: Damn, you really got some guts. : Yosuke: But I guess we’re just a little bit stronger. Yukiko Amagi : Yukiko: S-Sorry. I lost my temper and sorta... scorched them. : Kanji: Amagi-senpai, you're pretty scary... Naoto Shirogane :Kanji: Are you hurt, Naoto?! :Naoto: Don't worry. Everything went as planned. Under Night In-Birth Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Ahahaha! You broke so beautifully! : Kanji: Y-You're a lot scarier than you look... ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Kanji: ''That was weak. Is that all? :Yang: Shouldn't take us seriously. Generic * You see now? You picked the wrong guy to fight! * Heh, not bad. Almost gave me the shivers. * Is that the best you got? Phf, what a let down. Victory Screen Interactions ''BlazBlue Iron Tager : Tager: ''It appears my calculations were incorrect. Such is the price of mistaking recklessness for bravery. : Kanji: But hey, it was a good time, right? Hey! Brush up your skills and face us again! Azrael : Azrael: Heh heh heh… Good. Your struggle satisfies my hunger… But I’m not done eating yet... More! Give me MORE! : Kanji: Damn, this dude’s crazy. Just don’t get any innocent people involved, okay? Celica Ayatsuki Mercury : Celica: It's good that you have so much energy, but you can't just go around picking fights with everybody! If someone gets injured, it hurts both of your hearts. : Kanji: Right... I guess... (What do I even say to that...?) Jubei Mitsuyoshi :Kanji: ...Er, uh hey. Can I ask you a little favor? Can I... squeeze you? Just once? You look so fluffy, that fur is just calling my name! :Jubei: Sorry, you're gonna wanna ask somebody else. But if ya really wanna, er, squeeze me, you've gotta surpass me first. ''Persona 4 Arena Yu Narukami : Yu: ''You’ve gotten strong, Kanji. : Kanji: Hell yeah! It’s a real honor to hear that from you, Senpai. I’m gonna keep trying to do better and better. Yosuke Hanamura : Kanji: Hey, Hanamura-senpai, you’re hurt. Here, I’ll lend you my shoulder. Just relax and lean on me. : Yosuke: Whoa, nope. I’m A-okay. Seriously, I’m good. I appreciate the gesture, but I can walk on my--ow! Yukiko Amagi : Kanji: Senpai, I’m sorry. I underestimated you, and belittled your resolve... If you want to slap me now, I won’t complain! : Yukiko: Oh, I hardly noticed… But if that’s what you want, Kanji-kun… Is a punch okay? ...It will only take one. Naoto Shirogane :Naoto: Impressive, Tatsumi-kun. I feel so confident when we fight together. I can hardly wait until our next match. :Kanji: Uh, er... Y-Yeah! Just call my name and I'll be there! I mean-- For a fight! But also, if you just wanna...hang out or something... But not in a weird way! Under Night In-Birth Hilda the Paradox : Hilda: Well done. You're not half bad, little boy. But if you really want to be a man, why not come serve me? : Kanji: Y-Yeah, that's a hard no from me! I don't even wanna think of what might happen if I said yes... ''RWBY Yang Xiao Long :Yang: ''Oof, yikes. you really chose the wrong opponents. But I guess you did alright, all things considered. :Kanji: If you can work up the guts, we're always ready for a rematch! We'll take you head on! Category:Quotes